Together
by Constantly
Summary: Kouzumi......Kouji and Izumi together for the first time in there lives
1. Kouji&Zoe Depart From The Group

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Together 4The First Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ There was a crash of thunder when "Hey Takuya ",said Tommy "Lets find shelter before we all get hurt!"  
  
Takuya just laughed."It's ok Tommy we wount get hurt but your right about the shelter come on guys lets find some shelter" said Takuya as he started running in to the woods. The gang ran after him all except Kouji who just walked. Zoe looked behind her and noticed Kouji and she stoped. "Kouji come on before you get any more wet." Kouji just looked at her ."Why does it matter! knowing Takuya we'll all never find shelter." Zoe grabed Kouji's arm "Stop being negitive and come on!"  
  
When they finally caught up with the group the group just stared at them. "How come you guys took so long!?" asked Takuya." Well ",said Zoe "Kouji was like usual was um...."  
  
"Nevermind" said JP "I'm just glad you made it I though you were lost or something." JP huged Zoe."Get off me JP!" Kouji giggled. "Why are you laughing ?",said JP!!" It's probley because I know you would never know how I feel about Zoe your to caught up in yourself!" "Yah whatever" said Kouji as he just walked away. Zoe pushed her way through the group." Kouji come back!!!!" Said Zoe running after him. "Zoe my love come back" yelled JP. Tommy giggled. "Don't worry about her JP she'll come back we all know that but Kouji is a different story!"  
  
~~~~~~~Kouji~~Zoe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouji were are you going .Kouji stoped and turned around. "Why are you following me.?" "Because I.....I...I don't know....I mean." "What" said Kouji"...You what..You like me or something?""Yee..no i don't ." Kouji just started walking again."Kouji "yelled Zoe. He turned around. "What Zoe whats your problem. I mean come on a pretty girl like you shouldn't be falling for me." 'I'm not falling for you Kouji I'm just comserned about you.....Why did you call me pretty?"  
  
Kouji looked away" thats what your thinking.You think your pretty so...."  
  
"Kouji thats an excuse I know it is why are you like this?I want to help you!" Kouji looked at her."You want to help me why?"  
  
"Becuase" started Zoe then she paused......." Zoe,Kouji were are you" Kouji grabed Zoe's arm "come on we have to get out of site."He pushed Zoe agaist a tree and held her there."Kouji what are you doing?" said Zoe." The guys are after us you need to climb this tree hurry Zoe!!""But Kouji......""Now !"said Kouji. Zoe tried but couldn't climb the tree."Ouch", yelled Zoe "My hand I cut it!" .'Theres no time for that now!", said Kouji who was up in the tree "I need your hand." . Zoe looked up at Kouji and took his hand and he pulled her up just in time as the gang passed them.Kouji was still pulling Zoe up untill hegave a great pull and Zoe fell on top of him.Zoe looked at Kouji and he looked back.He pushed Zoe off. "Let's see your hand" said Kouji. Zoe held out her hand."It's not bad but it's not good here "said Kouji as he took off his bandana and wraped it around her hand.Zoe looked at him with sparkels in her eyes. Kouji lept at her to see how scared she was and Zoe Fell back..Kouji caught her just before she fell. "Zoe" he said blushing.Zoe looked up" what Kouji "". I...I...I love you."Before She could answer he was kissing her...........................  
  
~~~~~~To~Be~Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. NOOOOOOO

Kouji stoped kissing her.Zoe looked up at him."What was that for KOUJI!!!! ""but...but.."Kouji mumered. "Izumi Kouji were are you?I'm coming Zoe my love"! Zoe stoped and jumped out of the tree but when she hit the ground her hand started to hurt alot(Now this cut wasn't a paper cut it's a gash).  
  
Kouji saw what was happening and also jumped out of the tree and picked up Zoe."KOUJI What ..""Shh Zoe.",Her put his hand on her mouth."Just be quiet."Kouji looked around and then ran threw the forest.Zoe hit Kouji and mumbered "let me go kouji minamoto!"Kouji kept on going.  
  
When Kouji though they were far enough he put Zoe down."Kouji were are we and why did you take me away!?""Why because I did and I don't know were we are and I don't exacally care not about you or my self!!" "But Kouji.."said Zoe with tears in her eyes as Kouji walked away from all of them.all of them.  
  
Everyone now didn't matter to him no one . Zoe leanded against the tree and began to cry.Kouji heard her crying and stoped for a second but then kept on walking .Tears sweld up in Kouji's eyes as he walked away from the world and world turn and walked away from him but just as this happens Duskmon finds Kouji.Kouji doen't know Duskmon's right in front of him because he's looking down but he does now!Duskmon grabed Kouji and started sucking out his energy.Kouji trying to kick Duskmon but knew he couldn't reach.Duskmon started laughing a horribul laugh."Why are you doing this to me ",said Kouji "I've done nothing!""Yes you have you walked in to me thats something ..fool..Muwhahahahaaa."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zoe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zoe: "*Sniff* maybe I was a little hard on Kouji I mean he ...he gave me a kiss.I was crule to him I KNOW IT."*cry*"WEll what can I do know?"*Sniff**cry* *hears laughing in the distance* Wha..What? Now kouji I will have enough power to defet you!Muwhahahaha  
  
Zoe's eyes widened in horror!"KOUJI Were are you "yelled Zoe."What am I doing he can't reply I need to find Kouji myself".Zoe ran as fast as she could threw the forset and heard the laughing get harder.  
  
Zoe kept running untill.............she hit a tree."Ouch". said Zoe" Man that hurt."Zoe got up a bit dizzy but found Duskmon with Kouji.Zoe grabed a stick and ran toward Duskmon ."Duskmon you..you...whatever you are leave Kouji alone!"Duskmon laughed and droped Kouji.Kouji knew now Zoe was in trouble."As you wish", he said with a horibul smile a smaked Zoe.Zoe landed on Kouji who by now was pretty weak but strong enough to lift up Zoe.He looked down at her and saw a horribul sight.Zoe's hand was still bleeding but harder.She had a cut on her forehead and her abdomin was bleeding too.Kouji knew he couldn't fight but knew if Zoe had enough strangth she could.  
  
Kouji tryed to remeber what would make her full of excitment."Flowers ",he said and looked around...."none here" then he rembered.He kissed Zoe right when she woke up.Zoe put her arm around Kouji.And Kouji became shocked but was a little happy but noticed he insted of her he was getting his power back.Kouji stoped and picked up Zoe and put her by a tree."Now For you ",said Kouji Duskmon "you've hurt us more than you think and this time you wont get away with it!"Kouji grabed a long and pointy stick and heard Zoe cry out "good luck Kouji" and then heard a evil laugh from Duskmon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note:So how did you like it?I think I'll wait for at least 2 reviews before I start the next chapter.Well till then my friend c-yah!^^* 


	3. Zoe She'sShe'sWHAT!

"So Kouji Minamoto You finally deside to try and defeat me,Hahaha your such a pitty fool!!" "Yah I guess I am but you know I'll have more strangth then you'll ever have!!"Yelled Kouji back. "Yah right stop waisting your time now show me what you got!""Ok" said Kouji as he chargeed up to Duskmon then stoped.Duskmon glared at him."Good match" said Kouji holding out his hand.Duckmon was just surprised but not stupid."You idiot you take me for a loser don't you haha I know your trick MUWHAHAAHAHAAH." "What are you ta"--- -Duskmon waved his hand and before Kouji could say any more he ws hit with the mighty hand of Duskmon.Kouji stood there holding on to his chest with pain.He looked at Zoe who had now passed out for she had lost alot of blood.Kouji ran toward Zoe." ZOE!!!!",yelled Kouji "NOOO!!" Duskmon hit Kouji back and he fell once more in pain for the last time.Kouji looked at Zoe and said whiply "Zo--e".and Kouji passed out. Duskmon laughed a horribul laugh as Kouji and Zoe were passed out and dieing.But this was not the end for the team heard Kouji and started runnig to ward his voice!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tommy,Takuya,Bokomon,Neomon,JP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Hey Guys did yah hear that" said Takuya.  
  
"Yah it sounded like it came from over there" pointed Tommy  
  
"What if Zoe's in danger "yelled JP  
  
"She can take care of herself but if she was with Kouji and we heard someone yelling then......."  
  
"Oh no", said Tommy "we've got to help them!"  
  
"Your right comeon men let help our friends"  
  
JP,Takuya,Tommy started running but Tommy stoped.  
  
Bokomon,Neeomon aren't you guys comng?  
  
Bokomon: No way I want to be safe right here  
  
"Yah", said Neeomon "I might loose my pants"  
  
Bokomon's sweat droped!  
  
"Ok sute your selfs" yelled Tommy as he cought up to the group  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Duskmon,Kouji,ZoeandNowtheothers~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tommy "look Takuya it's Kouji and he's not moving.""Your right Tommy "said Takuya "let's ask him were Zoe is!!" "Wait ",yelled JP "Duskmon's there and I already found Zoe!!" "You did good then how is she....were is she?" "It's the same result Takuya but worse she's passed out to and she's dieing!!" "I think Koui's dieing to he's also bleeding!"yelled Tommy said.  
  
Takuya "ok thet's spirit evolve!"  
  
Takuya,JP,Tommy all spirit evoled in to - BurningGreymon , MetalKabuterimon, and KorIkakumon .  
  
"Ok guys let's do this!" said Takuya as they all charged in on Duskmon.Duskmon saw them coming and stood his ground. Tommy desided to help Kouji so he went over to Kouji.Takuya went for Zoe for she's the only girl and Kouji wasn't there to help her Tkauya though that it might be his turn.So this left poor o'l JP to Duskmon. JP had a plan he would destract Dukmon then when the time came he would run away. JP was doing his best but though all of his eforts he was still getting full blasts of Duskmon powers! The JP saw his chance. "Well see yah Duskmon." "What", said Duskmon as he looked around "No ....NOOOOOOO."  
  
JP,Takuya,and Tommy changed back in to them selves again.They took Kouji and Zoe back to Bokomon.  
  
"I see" ,said Bokomon "Kouji will be fine if we wakes him up....but Zoe doen't have it as good.This cut by this tree..Willianow this cut will heal this on an her abdomin will heal as well but her hand is not looking so good we need this flower and this leaft to heal her now wake them both up."cryed Bokomon. "How", said Tommy "we can't seem to.""Well um poke them with a stick" said Neeomon. "Don't be dumb Neeomon "said Bokomon as he pulled his pants. "Ouch", said Neeomon" ok." "I know how to wake Zoe up...I'll kiss her.""No way JP!", said Takuya "would you like Zoe to know you kissed her.""Yes.""Well your not going to !""Fine be that way!" "Here" said Tommy as he borught some water to them. "Tommy were did you get this?"" I'm Kumamon I'm ice if I melt some of my ice it turns to water.!""Good thinking "said Bokomon."Poke them with a stick "cryed Neeomon again. "No one likes to be poked especially by a stick!" said Bokomon."I do "said Neeomon."Why do I even try!!!!"Said Bokomon.Takuya splashed Kouji and Tommy and JP splashed Zoe.Kouji woke up almost instantly.'Um hey guys were did you come *un* from" said Kouji in pain."We heard you screaming so we followed your voice and"...."not really much to tell is there ",said Kouji."Yap not really."  
  
Zoe took a bit longer to wake up but when she did........... "Hey...g..g..gu-y-s."Said Zoe in alot of pain.Kouji caught up and picked up Zoe. "Hey" said JP "put her down you'll hurt her again.""No it's all------ right J..J-P he...he didn't hur..hur..hurt me Dusk....m..m.mon did.""Kouji will you be ok holding Zoe?""Yah I will be" said Kouji out of breath.  
  
"Well lets hurry ",said Bokomon "she only has 1hour to live."Zoe passed out.  
  
Kouji walked behind the group she he could talk to Zoe whille she regaind strangth.Kouji knew that she had a very low chance of surviving and that he maybe never to see her again.Zoe looked up at Kouji..."Kouji "she said painfuly."Yes Zoe.""Thank you !""What?""Thanks for being my friend and always being there for me!"As Zoe finished She kissed Kouji.Takuya noticed Kouji and Zoe not behind them so he stoped and looked behind him,so did Tommy and JP."Oh no", said JP "she's loosing her love for me."Tommy and Takuya stared at JP."What" said JP."Well at least she found someone" said Takuya."Eww", said Tommy "he's kis--" Takuya smaked His hand on Tommy "we don't want them to know we saw them.""Why not?" asked JP."Just because" said Takuya 'now comeone let's keep walking."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors note:So how did you like it?Yap the next one will be better but keep reviewing me people for I wount do the next one if I only get on review on this well see yah! 


	4. author note

Hello everyone i need help with my storys..what do you want to happen..I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I want you guys to get suggestions to me and to review more or I'm not going to keep going with my story  
  
I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and sent me nice things....to all those flamers and stuff..thank you for helping me continue the more reviews I get the more I write..anyway please reveiw and send me Idea's..thank you^^*mew*  
  
Now about Takuya Tails....yes all stupid,wacky and other stupid stuff is excepted..even seriouse stuff.flames are enjoyed!  
  
-Koujis_girl( I might change my name ..suggestions are excepted*^^*mew) 


	5. The Truth Comes Out

The group walked silently for what seemed like hours but was only moments. Kouji looked at the group and though how weird they were acting. "There never usually silent like this. J.P. is usually talking about something or Tommy is all giggly and happy. What's going on?" Kouji studied the group while holding the passed out Izumi.  
  
The group walked on silently. The silentness was actually hurting Kouji.He knew something was wrong. He fianlly sat down from carring Izumi all that way. Takuya stoped and walked over to him.  
  
" How's she doing Kouji?" Takuya sat down beside him looking at Izumi still in his arm's.  
  
"Takuya....What do you think? She hasn't moved But, She is still breathing." Kouji looked at the rest of the group who were also stopped but were not talking. Kouji handed Izumi to Takuya and stood up slowly. His body was still hurting.  
  
" I'm ....going to get some air." He walked away from the group but, was stoped by bokomon.  
  
"Kouji ,As you walk Look for this plank called jojoba and this ylang ,ylang. " Bokomon showed him some pictures of the plant's.Kouji just nodded and he walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ "What in gods name is going on with them.There acting so weird."Kouji kicked a stone along the ground. She didn't notice the plants Izumi needed were right beside him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Takuya stared at Izumi brushing her hair out of her face. Izumi sturred a bit and looked up at Takuya. She spoke softly but, her voice was a bit faided out.  
  
"Hey Takauya, Where's Kouji?" She tried to sit up cauing pain to go threw her body.She stoped moving and shivered. Takuya sat her down on the ground.  
  
:Kouji went somewhere just to clear his mind. He's worried alot about you Izumi." Takuya bent on his knee and talked to her.  
  
"So what Takuya?It's nice of him to think about me but,come on.He's not worried about me." Izumi took off her hat and looked at him.  
  
"Izumi....," He sighed." We know about you and Kouji so don't try and hide it. Now don't argue with me..Your hurt and you should save your energy." Takuya stood up and walked over to the rest of them.  
  
"How is she Takuya?" Asked Tommy pulling at his pant's.  
  
"She's fine Tommy she's just to weak." Takuya patted Tommy head and smiled to them. "Let her rest guys.She's be fine.  
  
Izumi closed her eyes and fell asleep in pain.  
  
Kouji came back about 5min. after she woke up."Hey guys , How is she?" He walked over to her and sat down beside her." Even in her sleep she's still beautiful."  
  
"She's doing fine Kouji..and before we go on......I have....We have to tell you something." Takuya messed around with his hands trying to get away from his nevasness. This was one of those times he sisn't no why he was.  
  
Kouji stared at them. "Okay....Whatever like I really care."  
  
"Kouji don't start the B.S. with us. We know perfectly well you do care and how much your tough side is fading for Izumi."  
  
"What.......Okay you have serious issues Takuya! All of you do." Kouji sat up and started walking away.  
  
"We saw you kissing Kouji...don't you dare say you didn't." Kouji stoped in a middle of a walk. His face was pale and his eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"Oh my god....they know.....This is acward......shit." Kouji broke his thoughs and turned around.  
  
"How long have you guys known?" Takuya stepped back and J.P stepped forward.  
  
"Not long Kouji. Only about a couple of hours.Please don't get mad with us." J.P. walked over to the flushed boy and placed his hand on his shouldar.Kouji flinched and looked at him.  
  
"I'm not mad.You guys could have told me sooner.," Kouji stepped abck from J.P. and sat down. "Bokomon...how much longer?"  
  
"Well Kouji, We have about another day.Only 20 hours though." Bokomon got out his book and began reading.  
  
"Okay well we can sleep for a bit then go out." Said Tommy breaking the silence.  
  
"Okay Tommy. Good idea." Kouji smiled at Tommy and sat beside Izumi again.  
  
A/N: Oh my god I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I forgot about this story and so....you know...anyway reviews!!!PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 


End file.
